HORIZON Medical Division
A continuation of the Infinite Dominions HELIX and the New Unions VICE, HORIZON is the Concords combat medical division. In the Second Schism, a majority of VICE units held both their Divisional and former VICE unit Agnost in high regard. As such, a majority of the medical talent rebuilt after the disappearance of HELIX went with the Terra Concord. The primary purpose of HORIZON is to act as combat medics, with research as a secondary priority and civilian treatment as a third. Since the formation of the Concord, efforts have been made to place more of the research and development responsibility on the Hearth Medical Institution, allowing HORIZON to focus more on their combative capabilities that VICE division sorely lacked. Role: Though not as rigidly disciplined to operate in large squad formations, firing lines, or shield walls; HORIZON medics are still expected to be as combat proficient as their DELTA counterparts. These soldiers stand shoulder to shoulder with the other divisions on the front line, doing whatever is necessary to extract, protect, and treat the wounded. Training: DELTA soldiers may apply to HORIZON at the rank of 4C. Their marksmanship training is maintained at the level of a DELTA soldier, however they also begin to learn basic first aid and how to effectively assess and react to live fire situations as a field medic. They are trained in what instances it is appropriate to expose themselves to retrieve wounded, and when it isn't. They are also given a basic understanding of DELTA tactics in order to make themselves useful when their medical skills aren't directly needed. Lastly, they are showed how to set up triage stations and prioritize the injuries of the wounded, saving those with the best chance to survive, first. At the rank of EC, HORIZON units may head their own research and development projects, with the approval of a higher ranking unit. Equipment: The use of Enforcer and Specter variants of armor is fairly evenly distributed throughout the HORIZON division, dependent on what the soldier decides is more effective at the time. HORIZON Specter suits tend to come equipped with advanced medical diagnostic scanners, able to quickly locate lodged bullets, shrapnel, and bone breakages. These advanced optics also help discern the dead from the wounded after a battle has occurred. In the essence of protecting their patients, HORIZON medics tend to field high capacity weapons capable of suppressing fire. For most, this entails the PBFF PDW or other ballistic SMGs. However, certain units who can handle the combined weight of the gun, ammunition, and medical gear, have seen fit to wield light machine guns. HORIZON troops also usually carry a couple smoke grenades to mask their cover to cover movements, as well as flare guns and colored smokes to mark extraction points for the wounded. Medical kits are stocked with varying amounts of bandages, bio gels, morphine, adrenaline shots, tweezers, disinfectants, anti-toxins, and other first response medical necessities. While not equipped and as regularly drilled to hold a shield wall, some HORIZON units employ the use of a smaller, lighter, more mobile variant of the composite shield, which can take less sustained fire before being penetrated, but may allow a HORIZON medic to extract a downed soldier in certain situations. These shields are white with a red cross, able to be folded and carried compactly on the back, expanding to four times their compacted size. In general, they get one reliable use before they must be replaced. Category:Terra Concord Category:Divisions